Talk:List of Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA- chapters
Are the covers "too much" in regards to the Wiki policy ? Saddler made the remark on DE's talk page, so I thought I may start a little discussion here.. The topic of the day is "Are the covers for ANIMA which are posted on the Wiki crossing the line between fanservice and pornography ?", i.e. "Do they fulfill the image policy of the Wiki ?" I must admit that I'm a little bit annoyed by this case because I think there are very valid points for both sides.. The following is only my opinion : *Yes, those pictures are crossing the line : Well, I guess the simple fact that a lot of the covers make good use of sexually suggestive poses, very little clothes, etc.. And the fact that some of them depict either or both Rei Six and Mari can be.. well, let's say "disturbing". That itself is enough to make one asks the question (in this case me, even though I posted the covers in the first place). *No, those pictures are not crossing the line : When you know the Evangelion franchise, you actually shouldn't be really surprised by some facets of it, like the fanservice. Hell, I'm even practically sure that NGE made the fanservice what it is nowadays. Plus, this whole franchise is classified as a "seinen" (=for more mature people), so things like that shouldn't be shocking the people visiting this Wiki. Rei or Asuka who are actually 14 (that means that they are technically still underage, like ANIMA's Mari) were shown naked multiple times in NGE, EoE or RoE (EoE was actually the worst in term of pornography). Now, if those covers are really a problem, I can replace them with something else. That's no problem at all. Another suggestion could be that we do what the Megami Tensei Wiki has done, that is to say put a warning on the main page, saying that our Wiki contain mature content. That way, we could be safe from any complaint. Anyway, what do you think ? Note : I'm a bit tired, so please forgive the bad English that I got today.. @_@ HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 16:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I think a warning would be fine. I mean there's basically no doubt about the sexual content and facets of Evangelion. I mean we already contend with the use of religious symbolism, so this is just another part of the whole Eva parcel. Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :As much as i make fun of Yamashita's ...err..."expressive" artwork, they are not pornography. Even with the obvious loli-sh nature of some of them, they are only borderline. Plus i personally don't support censorship unless they are explicit images. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The character arts are actually from Hiroyuki Utatane. Only the mecha stuff is from Yamashita. =P HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 18:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Huhuhu sorry everyone! I hadn't any intention to cause this! Fact is I utterly hate sexual fanservice of any sort, I just can't bare with it. If you really need to put some naked girl in your work, it means that it's not that good. I don't have any problem with nakedness if it has any remote sense, but those covers...oh god. They are part of the novel so be it, but I find them disturbing. There's nothing explicit, but seriusoly? What on earth do they have in common with the novel itself? Is it about mechas/armored creatures or naked and provocative childs? I don't know anymore, sex and nudity spawns everywhere these days just to get a bit of audience, good lord where are we heading? BUT getting on topic! They are, unfortunately, part of the novel, if they are the official covers than they should stay right where they are. Eva is famous for being gory (in fact I like that aspect) and full of excessive nudity, yet I usually inform myself about the topic of the wiki before actually searching in it. Long story short if someone enters here I think s/he would be already prepared to see what I mentioned above. SADDLER (talk) 18:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, looks like Sox made up his mind and went ahead. Anyway, it was a legitimate question to begin with, Saddler. As I said, I found myself noticing that as a problem where it wasn't one for me before. You don't have to apologize, my friend ! ;) HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 19:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Where can I read the novel online? Hello! I want to read online the novel but I only found the first chapter, you know about a site? or maybe where i can found the raw version? (online) Thank you. 18:37, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I wish i could offer more help than this but try asking HPZ about it, he knows more about it than me. He has been busy as of lately though, so he may take a while to reply. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Mav, you're a professional summoner. I'm here ! So, anonymous user, to answer you, the whole ANIMA novel isn't translated at all. Some fans have tried to but they all stopped.. The first 7 chapters + intermission are roughly translated here. Aside from that, we only have some summaries.. As for raw scans, I can't remamber where I found them.. But this Reddit thread have them, so go ahead and see for yourself. Hope this helps, my friend ! HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 20:22, November 18, 2014 (UTC)